La Pitié, la Compassion et la Comisébidulechouette
by Lojie
Summary: Bosco et Carlos s'interrogent sur la compassion...


**La Pitié, la Compassion et la Comisébidulechouette**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Avertissements : Les docteurs Boscorelli, spécialiste du ramassage de gueule de voyous sur le capot de sa patrouille, et Nieto, spécialiste du dégommage de voitures en ambulance, ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est peut-être pas plus mal comme ça !   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Bon, je crois que le disclaimer et le titre annoncent déjà la couleur de cette fic mdr ! C'est un délire que j'ai concocté entre deux fiches de révision (z'aime pô les partiels ! ! !) Il fallait que je me lâche d'où l'excuse de ce petit débat stupide où les deux personnages les plus calmes, attentionnés, sereins et plein de bonne volonté de la série _New York 911_, vont exposer leurs idées sur la notion de compassion. Je vois que vous avez déjà le sourire aux lèvres…   
  
Nota Bene : Je tiens à préciser que les définitions présentes dans cette fic sont véridiques et proviennent du magnifique ouvrage _Le Petit Larousse Illustré 1994_.   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Il était une fois, un soir pluvieux dans un petit bar new-yorkais, un policier et un ambulancier attablés autour de deux bonnes chopes de bière.   
  
" _Tu sais quoi ? " S'exclama soudainement Carlos l'air amorphe.   
  
" _Non, mais je vais bientôt le savoir, " rétorqua Bosco aussi inspiré que lui.   
  
" _Même après toutes ces foutues séances de thérapie de groupe, je sais toujours pas ce que c'est que la compassion, " dit-il sur un ton monocorde.   
  
" _Moi non plus, " répondit le policier.   
  
Depuis peu, il n'y avait plus que Bosco qui avait sa place de parking attitrée pour aller à ces séances, où plusieurs personnes au caractère au peu humanitaire étaient contraintes de se rendre pour tenter de devenir plus civilisées, mais aussi le jeune ambulancier égoïste à souhait. Inutile de préciser que ces séances avaient peu d'impacts: deux preuves vivantes de ce fait étaient Carlos et Bosco, malheureusement toujours aussi fidèles à eux-mêmes. Faith et Doc en étaient les premières victimes.   
  
" _J'ai même regardé dans le dico, mais je comprends rien à la définition ! " S'exclama de nouveau Carlos, écartant les mains en signe d'impuissance. " Y a marqué _Pitié, commisération_ "   
  
" _C'est quoi commisération ? " Demanda Bosco en haussant un sourcil.   
  
" __Sentiment de compassion à l'égard des malheurs d'autrui, pitié,_" répondit aussitôt Carlos.   
  
" _Je rêve ou tu connais les définitions du dico par cœur ? " Le titilla le policier d'un air malin.   
  
" _Je les connais à force de les lire, " rétorqua l'autre un peu vexé.   
  
" _En tous cas, ça nous avance pas beaucoup ton truc : la compassion c'est de la pitié et de la comisébidoulechouette, et la comisébidulechouette, c'est de la compassion et de la pitié ! " S'écria Bosco comme s'il se lançait dans une longe tirade. " Et pour pitié, qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ton dico ? "   
  
" _Compassion. "   
  
" _Bah tiens ! Le hasard comme par hasard ! " Rétorqua-t-il avec cynisme. " Ca nous avance vachement ! "   
  
" _Je pense que la compassion c'est penser aux autres, " dit Carlos après une courte réflexion. " Faire comme Doc. "   
  
" _Tu pars dans les extrêmes là, " commenta Bosco. " Avant d'arriver ne serait-ce qu'à la cheville de Saint Doc, t'as du chemin à faire. En ce qui me concerne, la compassion c'est aussi penser aux autres en foutant en tôle ceux qui devraient y être depuis un petit bout de temps déjà ! "   
  
" _Quand on est flic, la compassion ça paraît simple, " rétorqua Carlos désespéré. " La compassion quand on est ambulancier, je n'arrive pas à trouver ce que c'est ! "   
  
" _Dire que tout ira bien à une personne alors que c'est sûr qu'elle va claquer avant d'arriver à l'hosto peut-être, " suggéra le policier. " Tu penses à la personne en lui épargnant le fait de savoir qu'elle va bientôt aller voir le bout du tunnel ! "   
  
" _Alors la compassion ça serait mentir ? ? ? " S'exclama Carlos les yeux ronds. " Pour ça, il y a pas de problème, je sais faire ! Mais à mon avis c'est pas ça… Peut-être dire des paroles rassurantes alors qu'on pourrait simplement faire son travail en silence. Doc fait tout le temps ça. Mais je trouve que ça ressemble plus à de la pitié et j'aime pas la pitié ! "   
  
" _Ouais ! Moi non plus j'aime pas la pitié ! " Renchérit Bosco d'une voix sourde. " C'est dégradant ! "   
  
" _Mais la compassion, c'est pas dégradant, c'est autre chose encore… "   
  
" _Peut-être tenter de comprendre les gens et pas seulement penser à eux, " suggéra Bosco avec une petite moue pensive.   
  
" _Mais on pourra jamais tout comprendre, " rétorqua l'ambulancier en haussant les épaules. " Va essayer de comprendre un malade qui s'est jeté du troisième étage parce qu'il voulait attraper un papillon ! ? ! "   
  
" _Ou un gamin qui vient d'entrer dans une école et qui a flingué tous ses petits camarades… "   
  
Les deux hommes se turent un instant. Puis Carlos fronça les sourcils :   
  
" _Ou peut-être faire semblant de comprendre les gens, Doc parle souvent de choses qu'il n'a même pas connu. "   
  
" _Ca reviendrait encore à mentir, tromper les gens, " remarqua Bosco en lâchant un soupir. " En tous cas, je ne pense pas que ce soit le fameux _notre boulot c'est résoudre des problèmes_ de Sully ! " S'exclama-t-il en imitant la voix bourrue de son coéquipier.   
  
Carlos s'esclaffa de la pitoyable imitation.   
  
" _N'empêche, " reprit l'ambulancier en retrouvant son sérieux. " J'aimerais vraiment savoir exactement ce que c'est que la compassion. "   
  
" _Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de définition exacte justement, " rétorqua Bosco un peu amer.   
  
" _Ou qu'aucuns mots ne conviennent pour la définir, " renchérit Carlos.   
  
" _Ou encore peut-être que tout le monde a sa propre définition de ce mot, " ajouta une dernière fois Bosco.   
  
Les deux hommes restèrent pensifs, jetant un regard déçu à leurs chopes vides. Finalement, ils réglèrent et décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer à leurs appartements respectifs.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Carlos monta dans la trame de métro bondée. Par chance, pile au moment où il venait d'entrer, un siège se libéra et il s'y assit rapidement. Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre et vit que tout Manhattan s'était paré de son manteau de lumière, elle ressemblait à une fourmilière géante en béton et en acier inhumains, d'où provenaient des jets de lumières à chaque fenêtre, chaque réverbère et chaque magasin.   
  
Debout à côté de lui, une dame âgée tentait vainement de garder son équilibre, malmenée par les secousses du wagon. Elle semblait si fragile, ses cheveux blancs soigneusement ramenés en un parfait chignon, sa main osseuse accrochée à une canne, l'autre à une poignée de cuir suspendue. Sans réfléchir, Carlos se leva et lui céda sa place.   
  
La vieille dame le remercia d'un timide merci prononcé du bout des lèvres.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Bosco marchait jusqu'à sa voiture garée non loin du bar. Il sentait une ombre qui le suivait. Il commença à siffloter l'air de rien. Des petits pas se rapprochaient derrière lui, une courte ombre se dessinait sur le béton sale du trottoir, juste derrière la sienne. Tout d'un coup, il sentit une main tentant de se glisser discrètement dans la poche arrière de son pantalon : un pickpocket apparemment débutant.   
  
Bosco fit soudainement volte-face et attrapa la main de l'apprenti voleur. Sa large main enserra le fragile poignée d'une petite noire maigrichonne, coiffée de couettes de chaque côté de son crâne. Elle leva deux grands yeux effrayés vers lui. Il récupéra son portefeuille qu'elle tenait à la main puis la lâcha.   
  
Elle resta un instant muette, se demandant ce qu'allait faire l'homme, l'amener à la police ? Pourquoi l'avait-il lâché ? Il lui fit un clin d'œil :   
  
" _Allez file ! T'as de la chance que je ne porte pas mon uniforme aujourd'hui ! " S'exclama-t-il. " Mais ne recommence pas ou je te retrouverais… "   
  
La gamine l'observa avec surprise. Puis sans demander son reste, elle fila rapidement dans l'obscurité d'une ruelle adjacente.   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Ca vous convient ma définition de la compassion ? ? ? 


End file.
